Pandora
by little sasuke kun
Summary: AU/ SasuSaku "Not a day will go by that I won't think of you." [lemons]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** applied.  
**Note: **you have been warned.

* * *

6:15 am

a sleepy pink hair girl yawned as her hand sluggishly moved to turn off the incessant beeping noise emitting from her alarm clock. As she sat up slowly, she rubbed her eyes, staring into a daze – waking up from her slumber.

Today was the day

She got up and got dressed her in uniform, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and washed her face– grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to make her self some toast and a cup of green tea. Her life was a simple routine.

It was easy

and predictable

When she finished, she glanced up at the clock, 6:30, right on schedule. She headed to her car and drove to school, it was her first day - and her last year at the finest School around. She was excited more than anything; it was her finest accomplishment in life. As she sat down in her classes, she turned to see one other, it was peculiar why he was in her class.

"Sasuke?" she asked puzzled

He smirked, as he walked towards her and smiled "I'm just taking a few extra classes" to acknowledge her stunned face.

She glared at him, "Why did you take this one? There is _other _classes."

"What? This is actually the only one " he flatly stated.

fumes were steaming off her head, her friend Hinata, who had seated herself next to her best friend looked at her with concern as she politely uttered, "S-sakura? Are you alright?"

Sakura turned to Hinata and smiled, "yeah, I'm fine, any idea why He's-" as her eyes glanced to Sasukes direction "Is in this class?"

"I-I think he needs to take some medical courses for his job" she fiddled with her forefingers, "at least that's what Neji had too…"

Sakura sighed, she had tried to forget that fact – Sasuke and his friends ( her friends too) were apart of his dads cooperation- Uchiha industries. They all were trained, and highly skilled assassins. Most of them went to University and took various classes and had a strict workout, to ensure they were in tip top physical condition and educated to a high standard. They took medical classes to learn about how the body works to an extent (for killing purposes mainly); some however, weren't required to take the classes, cough, * naruto * cough; because of their- rather short attention span. They wanted them to be intelligent and have a grasp on many things – from being educated in history to learning about the body. They had a very high standard for their members; few were selected for not meeting all the requirements, which was rare. But they weren't stupid to deny someone with amazing field performance and no education, they just rather it be more… elite members of society.

Hinata and Sakura both wanted to become doctors, healers if you will. They both had a passion for helping others. Hinata, however; was more than likely to join Uchiha Industries to be with her brother - and Naruto specifically. Sakura could care less. She didn't condone that kind of work; she wanted to help people in day to day dangers. Cure people of illness. Not help those who kill those for a sport. Hinata knew of her friend's decision she didn't try to push her…. Sakura had been apart of the group for a long time. She was friends with everyone and yet, she was the only one who choose not to join. Sasuke – "the leader" wasn't happy about her choice, he challenged her daily to change her mind, but a stubborn girl she was. She kept refusing.

* * *

_"I'm not interested, Sasuke."_

_"But, everyone else wants you to be there, You're our friend Sakura… "_

_"I want to be a real doctor."_

_"But, Sakura – you will be. "_

_"I want to save kids and those who need it more…"_

_Sasuke would always sigh, and walk away. His hand waving in the distance as he would always shout, "another time then,"_

_she hated him_

_yet some would say, Sasuke had a slight crush on Sakura. That he was rather fond of his pink haired female friend._

* * *

See. How Uchiha industries worked, is that you were put on a two-man team. Unless it was a bigger mission, requiring more teamwork. But that wasn't a regular scenario. It had been there trademark -having a partner that knew your skill level, knew your moves, someone who you trained and worked together for many missions. They were completely honest and worked well together. Of course it wasn't someone random. You would go through a series of test – you'd get matched to find the perfect person out of the bunch, who'd match your skill level.

And some would say, the reason why Sasuke kept delaying was because this pink haired girl wouldn't take the test to even see if they were compatible.

**P**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**O**

**R**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Timing is everything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When school was over for the day. A tired Sakura who was completely drained – wanted nothing more than to head home to her apartment and drink a nice glass of red wine and re-write her notes, do her reading and finish her homework's. – Yes she was a nerd to heart. But, she knew her stuff. Learning about biology and micro-organisms, the systems. They were just fascinating.

As she pulled up to her parking spot, put her car in park and took out her keys and got out of the car, a black car pulled up beside her, the engine turned off and a man got out, no; specifically, Sasuke got out. He was in his usual all black attire – this time he wasn't wearing an all black suit, just black dress pants and shoes and a white dress shirt, a button at the top not done up – his usual look. Buttons weren't his thing, his tie, half loose, he pulled at it often- he hated ties.

"Yes, Sasuke." Sakura sighed, "please, don't – I'll spare you the time, " as she rolled her eyes, "it's still no." she was in no mood today to play his game.

He smirked, "actually, as much as I'd like to do that speech like I usually do – I came here for a different reason,"

She paused, Sasuke had been her friend for years to come, their group was very close and she loved them all to death. Yet, her reasons to be a doctor, was something she had always wanted and she just didn't want to be some mafia medic as she called it.

Sasuke was standing right in front of her, Sakura half leaning on her car, very close to her...

"Then, what do you need Sasuke." Irritation spiked in her voice.

"You see, "as his hand pressed onto her car, next to her head I might add. Sakura's eye darted to where his hand was placed, and looked him in the eye, exhaling a large sigh, while rolling her eyes.

"Sakura." He smirked,

"Come on Sasuke, " she said irritably. "Stop stammering to stall time, I have things to do."  
He stared at her motionless, just looking into her eyes, his hand seemed so tense.  
was he nervous?  
"Sasuke?" she called out to him.  
She put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he closed his eyes, and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, "yeah, I'm fine," he finally uttered, he took his hand off the car slowly and picked up her things and helped carry them up to her apartment.

"Shall we?" he called behind him.

She just laughed, "you're helping me?" she ran after him, "and no speech? what is this?"

She had her friends over in her apartment before, even Sasuke yet; this time just felt odd. "So did you want something to drink?"

"Ah, no." he sighed, and got up, his hand scratching the back of his neck, "I should be going."

"Is something up? – you seem…different." She eyed him with her green orbs, "you seem nervous,"

his onyx eyes widened, "Ah, so you can tell…"

Sakura was taken aback, never in her life had Sasuke ever been nervous. He was always so composed. Always so… well -proper.  
He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on top of her head.

"Is this okay?" his voice soft, and gentle…

Sakura was shocked, her arms wrapped around his muscular body. Her eyes closed and her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder.

"I'm going to join, " he paused, opening and closing his mouth, he sigh, "Sakura…"

he was always so blunt…always serious.

Tears starting pouring from her eyes instantly, she knew what this would mean. As she starting heavily sobbing, Sasuke's eyes just stared into the distance, he knew she would react this way. But he wanted to be the one to hold her; he wanted to tell her in person. He didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted to do this…for a long time. And she was the only thing holding him back. He couldn't wait any longer.

"It's okay, Sakura." He said so gently as he rubbed her back. It was so odd, seeing him be this way. Being so protective.

Yet, the only thing she could think about was that he knew…He figured it out.

He knew why

she was a coward….

She didn't want to be a part of the industry because of him

he knew this, he must of figured it out. She hadn't told anyone….

she didn't' want to see him die

she didn't want to see him hurt and have to heal all his broken wounds

she wanted to run away

she didn't want to be his partner for that exact reason

And most of all

she wished she never loved him

(of course she never dared to tell him this)

this was her real reason for not joining the industry, she didn't want to see him injured… but the thought of someone one else helping him wasn't any better. She just wished it didn't have to be this way…

"Shhhh, Sakura."

yet she didn't stop. He closed his eyes and picked her up. Her body seems so fragile and light, as he held her and carried her to her bedroom. It was a tricky task to lie her down when she refused to let go of him and his shirt. And to top it all off, he didn't even have the chance to take off his shoes. He had no choice but to lie in bed beside her. Watching as the tears poured down her face where caused by him, and him alone.

Her sobbing had started to calmed down and she became very silent as she lied next to him. Her head resting against him, her eyes red and drained. She couldn't cry anymore tears.

His hand grabbed hers and held it tight, he gave it a big squeeze and kissed her on the forehead, his head moved to her ear and whispered gently, "I should go Sakura…. I'm sorry for this being hard for you…I never wanted you to be sad."

He got up and fixed his tie and shirt,"I never wanted to cause this sadness upon you," as he moved to walk out of her bedroom, she grabbed his hand, he turned around.

"Sakura…" he pleaded.

"Don't go."

She stood up on the bed. She was towering over Sasuke, her head extended forward. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips with such urgency and passion. His hands instantly circled around her waist and she fell backwards on the bed with him on top of her.

No words were exchanged – just looks.  
He parted his lips, his onyx eyes scanning her green orbs, his hand playing with her pink locks. She smiled as her fingers touched his face, trailing her fingers from the top of his forehead down his cheek, to the unbuttoned button that he never seemed to care to ever button up. Her fingertips spinning it around for a bit before she noticed she was fidgeting with it. Sasuke only smiled at her nervous behaviour.

It was silent for a moment before she opened her mouth, "I'll do it Sasuke."

Don't get me wrong, he was rather excited she had finally agreed, but he – he didn't want her to agree like this. Not like this.

"Sakura…" as Sasuke moved to position himself on the end of the bed. Sitting so his feet were firmly planted on the ground, he took this time to kick of his shoes. His hands covering his face as they slowly moved down in a frustrated manner and let out a heavy sigh. "You don't have to do this."

Not like this...

"I know…" she hugged him from behind, "I want to though."

She scooted off the bed and stood in front of Sasuke, who was still sitting on the end of the bed, one of his hand supporting his head, the other resting on his thigh.

"Sasuke, I know, you probably guess it by now why I didn't agree... " she paused, carefully planning her words, " I know, I'm scared. But this is my choice."

"That's not the point Sakura…" he looked at her, "you knew I'd eventually go, you know there is risks, You know I wanted you to be there, hence why I kept asking – and that's why…" he sighed, he was irritated he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"why what?" she shouted at him, "why what!" she repeated when he wasn't answering, Sasuke stood up his eyes were fierce, his hands were clenched tightly.

Sasuke didn't handle anger very well. He was very short tempered. Easily got irritated. "Sakura please," he pleaded with her, " – drop it!"

"No."

He didn't have time for her petty games, "Sakura, I'm going to ask you nicely, to drop this one last time. I'm done with this conversation."

"You can't just walk away when it's convenient for you, this conversation isn't over, tell me why." she swallowed as she made the one remark that would get him going, "Don't you think I deserve to know why? Do I mean nothing to you?"

that was it, the last straw. He snapped.  
The great Sasuke Uchiha snapped.

"Fine!" he seethed, as he walked towards her, his hands grabbing her by the waist, circling around her hips. He firmly pressed his lips onto hers. His hands coyly unbuttoned her shirt, undoing her bra, pushing her skirt and underwear down. He parted his lips from her for a moment. He awed at the naked Sakura before him.

So this is what he was always missing.

His lips pressed against her plump, delicious lips - opening their mouths in sink - Letting his tongue slip into her mouth and when his lips parted, she looked utterly confused, yet aroused.

"Sakura, I'm a man, I have urges. You're insanely hot when you're angry and you kissed me first, and I'm beyond frustrated and irritated at you, I can't think straight right now. And I'm in no way in hell, going to continue this conversation right now. but do know you do mean something to me" As his lips pressed against her for the third time this evening, his hand entwining with hers, resting at their side, he pressed his body towards her; she could feel his hard member against her core.

He wasn't kidding…

how long had he wanted this?

His other hand, was unbuttoning his shirt, she was amazed at how his left hand was capable of doing that. He began undoing his belt, his pants falling down to his ankles; he dipped his hand into his boxer, excitedly unleashing his member. He parted lips with her, taking a moment to appreciate what he would soon have, his lips kissing her cheek, his hands tracing down her body. his heavy breathing was intoxicating.

She looked up to him, taking in his body. She awed at muscular his arms were and flat chest, he definitely worked out daily and it showed. Her hands touched his chest with slight hesitation; he could only smirk at how shy she was. Her finger tips moving downward, stopping – hesitating. "how long have you wanted this?" she curiously asked.

his hand grabbed hers, gently moving her hand around his chest and then to his package,  
"a while…"

he held it in her hand, his hand still onto of hers, showing her what he really wanted, he took it off, when she knew what she was doing, while his hands went to her, fondling her breasts, and moving down to her...  
He began rubbing her clit, watching her face become flush and her eyes half opened from the pleasure. Sasuke tried to hold in his excitement, but he knew there was much more to do. Much more.  
He slowly fingered the outside of her and inserted a single finger inside of her. A small squeal escaped her lips. He could only smile in response to her. He pumped it in and out, testing to what she liked. Waiting until she became more wet, then he inserted two fingers. She gasped almost instantly. Her gripped tightened on his penis in response to his actions, he groaned. How amusing.

He tried for three, her hand gripping his arm very tightly.  
He couldn't wait any longer, he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He laid her on the bed gently. He was overtop of her, her legs still wrapped around his waist, one of her hands went to his hair, raking her fingers through his thick raven locks, the other on his back. He leaned in to kiss her -

He was so impatient as he kissed her, he couldn't wait, as he began positioning himself, and inserted, very slowly, only the tip to start. Her hand dug into his back, a moan escaping her lips. pure ecstasy. He pushed more in, her hand only digging more into his back, more moans - more ecstasy. He liked how rough he was being to his back, he loved the feeling of her fingernails into his back. His ears loved the noises she made in response to his actions.

He was thoroughly enjoying this. He inserted it all the way, Sasuke groaned in pleasure. He loved the feel of her warm pussy against his hard cock. She just felt so delightful. He began pumping in and out- her eyes were closed in ecstasy and her hands fell to her side. He was close already. This was a lot sooner than he had anticipated. He stopped and pulled out, repositioning himself so that they were both laying on their sides, he was behind her and inserted into her again, pumping with much more intensity and momentum. Hers hands clutching the bed sheets with such force. Her moaning was becoming louder. He was getting so close…

She was becoming ridiculously more wet, he didn't care anymore and he went all out. The pace was so intense for Sakura...

"Sasuke…. I'm gonna" she paused and licked her lips, she couldn't speak, she couldn't think. It was impossible. So much things were going on.

perfect…

he could feel it, her walls having a spasm,

"Sasuke" she moaned in delight.

warm fluid drenched down, and his dick stiffened with excitement as he released his own orgasm inside of her.

He collapsed besides her, stroking her hair. There hearts beating rapidly together.

She turned to face him, "how long, " she paused, trying to fully catch her breath, "how long, is a while?" she smiled as her hand held his, he pushed her hand with his above him, in the air, over his chest, stroking her hand in the process.

He let go of her hand and turned on his side, his head resting on his hand for support.

"don't push your luck."

"that's not fair."

"Are you going to tell me when?"

She smiled, "good point…" she sat up, her eyes looking off, her legs curled up to her chest, her head resting on her knees. Her arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Sakura."

She turned her head towards him, " I know I can never say anything to make you feel any less different…" he extended his hand towards her to pull her beside him as he laid on his back, his other hand behind his head, "but can," he paused as if saying things like this wasn't his style, "can you just lay in my arms tonight?"

She smiled a heart filled smile, and resting herself in his arms, and closed her eyes as he stroked her hair,

"Sure."'

That's why I wanted you, I trust you more than anyone

* * *

Please leave a review before you go!  
xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: applied  
Note: you've been warned

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened. She moved her head slightly, a deep voice beside her made a grunting noise in his sleep. Her eyes widen,

It wasn't a dream after-all

this isn't never never land

A smile played on her lips; she took a moment to appreciate the naked, sleeping Sasuke. He looked so peaceful... His hand had never left her side – she never knew he was such a – well had this side to him at all to be blunt. They had been friends for a very long time. When she started realizing that their close friendship they had was more than just a friendship - was unknown. She did not know – nor would she ever admit that it was ever anything more friends on her part. She had always been fond of Sasuke for a long while. But for a long period she was just content being his close friend and getting to know him.

She slowly moved his arm that was wrapped around her off onto his chest and got up. She gazed around, locating her underwear and put it on, she also grabbed his shirt and put it on. She smiled to herself in front of the mirror as she did a little twirl, admiring how the oversized shirt looked on her. The smell of Sasuke's cologne filled her nostrils.

"It looks good on you." A sleepy voice echoed in the room.

She turned around, a faint pink lighting her cheeks, "Y-your awake." She said slightly startled by his husky sleepy voice, she started to take it off, but he interrupter her as soon as her hang tugged at the sleeve.

"Keep it, it's yours." He said softly.

He was just lying there in bed, his bare chest exposed - the sheets covering…. the remaining half of his body.

She was just standing there, starring at him, kind of stunned at what her brain was processing.

"Good morning Sakura…" he smirked as he gazed at her, trying to break her out of her thoughts "I could get used to waking up next to you."  
she collected her self and smiled at him…it was the best sleep she had, being in his arms. So secure. So safe…  
He turned his body to the end of the bed, hands reaching for his pants, and pulling out his cellphone.

"Fuck" he cursed, as he sat up in bed. Looking at the numerous messages and missed calls. Yet, as he scrolled through them all, reading them, he just sighed and turned off his phone and tossed it back on the ground. He just wanted a few more minutes of bring irresponsible. Still in his "groggy" state, he scanned the room for his underwear, he thought he had thrown them off somewhere in the night. He sighed as he stood up, but instead just walked towards Sakura, and lifted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist and kissed her lips.

"I wish I would have done this sooner." Then he began kissing her on the neck.

Being Sakura close friend – and never having the courage to tell her how he really felt was hard. He just never wanted to break what he already had with her; he didn't want to seem selfish. She was the first person to know personal things about him, the first person to repeatedly pry and ask him questions, and who had no judgment for his family or lifestyle.

"Sasuke, I'm going to be late for school." She wined into his neck.

He smirked an evil smirk, "well" he spoke as he starting walking towards the bathroom, "lets shower."

.

.

.

It was a site to see, Sasuke like this. He was so…passionate. So different, in all her years of knowing him, this side was so new. He was usually very serious. He was always so responsible, someone who you could depend on. –As she dropped his shirt to the ground, and her underwear

Her brain began reminding herself; here she was in the shower with Sasuke. Never had she dreamed of this. Not even thought about it…

(Lies)

I can't bear to be without you

you belong with me

with us

Everyone will miss you

"mmmm, " he said kissing her back, while the water was pouring down on her head, "you're even hotter in the shower."

"Sasuke, aren't _you_ late for something", she said turning around to him.

"It can wait," he said as he cupped her cheeks, "this." He said as he eyed her up and down, "doesn't get to happen very often."

She smiled, she had to admit, and their lives, well… they wouldn't be as relaxing as this morning was… "I'm glad." She said as she leaned into a kiss with him; trying to just for once, forget her day-to-day life.

.

.

.

.

How can a man with such few words, always know what to say?

Sasuke was dressed up, all proper, like his normal self. He liked his arrogant, neat and time management lifestyle. His black dress pants fitting his body nicely, his dress shoes shined, his shirt – without a single crease, all buttoned up, suit jacket fitting his muscular shoulders, his tie was proper and perfectly straight. As he walked into the large office doors.

"You didn't answer my calls – very unlike you."

"Ah," he paused, "I was…." A short pause as his mind did a mental play through of the events of earlier this morning "preoccupied this morning," As he walked to sit down in the chair across from his father's desk.

His father just stared at him as he poured himself a glass of very fine whiskey, and one for Sasuke. Sasuke politely accepted it, took a sip to appreciate it, and set it down on the coaster in front of him.

"Well, I certainly hope this matter was resolved and will no longer take up anymore of your time."

"It will not."

"Good, " his father spoke excitedly, pausing as he took another sip of his drink, finishing it, and starting pouring another, "Are you ready to begin? I have many assignments for you."

He smiled, his hands resting on his knees, sitting very straight. "About that…"

His father looked straight at him, his face showing slight anger, but remained somewhat composed, listening to his sons voice, after Sasuke had spoke, he poured himself yet another drink and turned around in his chair,

"You're refusing to have a partner? Am I hearing this correctly?" as if giving him a chance to rephrase his answer.

"Ah, " his eyes averted, "That's correct."

His dads chair spun back to face Sasuke, "You know that's not how I normally like this done…" he set his glass down, "It's a big job for just one person."

"Give me a chance, to show you I can handle it." Sasuke said with urgency. He needed to do this alone for a bit – he needed to relive some stress. Killing people was such a good relief of all his stress. He didn't have to think. Just do. His whole life he had been training for this. He had gone a few odd missions, with Itachi before – even with Neji and Shikamaru. He had proven several times over how he was a prodigy; a good assassin like his brother.

His father couldn't deny he was amazing at what he did. His anal time management skills and attitude were great traits for this career, but this just wasn't a negotiable manner.

"This isn't negotiable, I have already assigned you a partner, and it will be Naruto." He uttered,

Sasuke grinned his teeth in response and mental swore, Fucking asshole.

.

.

.

"NANI?" Naruto shrieked, "I can't believe it."

Shikamaru just sighed, "Naruto…."

"I don't want to be with that bastard." He started shaking his fists and rambling on and on about how Sasuke was such a hard ass. Always so particular. Everything had to be done right, no mistakes…blah blah blah.

"What's is Naruto bickering about now?" Neji said in his usual stern voice,

"Sasuke is going to be his partner…. obviously he's just ranting on." He smiled, "he insists he's going to march in a demand a trade."

Neji raised an eyebrow "sign me up for that – I don't like mine," His eyes twitching in the direction of Rock Lee -his eyes starting tearing up instantly. Neji's eyes staring right at his weird eyes, "I want to kill mine."  
Rock lee shuddered, "But – Neji-san…" he inched closer, "I thought we were such a good team!" silence filled the room as he fell to the floor in defeat, obviously sulking.

TenTen came in, eyeing Neji as he saw Rock lee sulking at Neji's shoes,

"Should I even ask?"

"No." Neji said, obviously irritated.

Naruto chimed in, "Neji's just a grump."

Tenten laughed, "Oh come on Neji, don't be so harsh. Rock Lee is good at what he does!"

"Not. The. Point." He seethed, "he's very irritating. "

"Well, I like mine."

tenten had to admit, being Ino's partner wasn't something she had expected, she bonded more with males. And even acted a little more boyish, but they made an oddly good team. Ino was usually bait, very good at getting information, and poison was her favorite method. Tenten on the other hand was more, lets integrate them with pointy things – needless to say they always got the job done.

Ino came waltzing in, her long hair flickering behind her, "That melts my heart for you to say that ten-chan~!"

.

.

.

Sasuke went outside, he was furious. He didn't want to be Naruto's partner. He was reckless, stupid and careless, a complete klutz; total opposite from him. He pulled out a carton of smokes from his breast pocket. And took out a cigarette and lite it up. He didn't usually smoke. Drinking was more his style, Itachi had given them to him for his 18 birthday – and he kept them with him ever since. Sentimental I know. Inhaling the toxic chemical, and blowing out the smoke, trying to rationalize the situation. He inhaled once more and dropped it on the ground, putting it out with his foot and walked to his car.

"Fuck, I need a drink."

As he sat at the bar drinking his second glass of some expensive whiskey, a pat on the back broke him out of his thoughts,

"Yo, partner." Naruto said mockingly.

"Get bent." Sasuke said irritably

"Hey, hey now. We're all here to have a good time." He said sitting down next to him, ordering some food.  
The others came and sat down next to him as well, all sitting at a large table in a more secluded area.

Ino managed to snag at seat next to Sasuke, tenten only rolled her eyes in her partner's obvious attempts.

"Sasuke!" she said as she gave him a half hug, "It's been forever." As she put her arm around his giving him a half hug.  
"Hn," he smiled as he toasted his glass to hers, "its always a pleasure." He said in a monotone voice.

She laughed, "always so polite Sasuke." As her hand strategically placed upon his thigh,

"So sorry to hear you got placed with Naruto."

He sighed, "It's not that bad."

Naruto perked up at his hearing his name

"I'm not that bad, thanks bastard." He smiled, "I'll buy you a drink."

Naruto who was very annoying, was still a good person – good at his job.

"So Sasuke!" Ino leaning in closer, "how's things with you been?"

"Good", he said taking a sip of his drink, looking at her confused,  
"How much have you had to drink?"

"Just a few~" she winked, "I'm fine really-" She paused as she took a large swig of her sweet drink, " I want to tell you about our mission~"

hours had past, everyone was loud – drinks and food all around. They seemed like such normal people –

Ino's phone which was placed on the table beside her as she was telling everyone about her story, loving the fact that all eyes were on hers, even Sasuke – as she told her story. It began vibrating – She didn't stop to even glance.  
tenten took it and answered it instead. What were partners for?

"Hello?" she paused, "ah Hinata, yeah you and Sakura are here, okay, just a moment."

Sakura and Hinata arrived at the table; it was so good seeing everyone again, all laughing and eating, having drinks.  
She spotted Sasuke immediately, just sipping at his drink, listening to Ino's story – Ino hand still resting on Sasuke thigh, as the end of her story came and they all toasted, her arm wrapped around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek,

Ino's eyes darted to Sakura "Sakura!" she shouted, "You came."

The table all turned to see her and Hinata just standing there awkwardly, "Come on join us!" Ino slightly slurred, definitely at her limits. Which explained her bold behavior.

Sasuke composed himself and got up putting his hands around Sakura's waist, " let me buy you a drink." As he led her away to the bar,  
"You all haven't changed one bit." She said, as he handed her the drink, refilling his as well. She stirred it, starring down at her glass. "Are you having a good time?"

He smirked, "Of course, they 're my friends." As he grabbed her hand and lead her to the table, letting her going in first.

"Sakura." The table said in unison, "Welcome back."

She smiled as she took a sip of her drink, stirring the straw in the drink before taking another sip.

As the night progressed, Sakura had finished quite a number of drinks, she was trying to get the mental image of Ino's hand on Sasuke thigh and the kiss she had gave him on the cheeks. Jealousy was a hard thing to get over, and she tried her very best to make light of the situation. This was all so confusing to her. Sakura wasn't the one say anything because it was just harmless Ino, and she was well aware that Ino had thought Sasuke was such a "hunk", and It wasn't Sasuke's fault for Ino's behavior. She caught up with each and every last one of them, it had been ages and she even talked to Ino. She was being rather pleasant, sharing all her stories.

"Hey Sasuke, " Ino's cheeks flushed, "drive me home, for old time sake?"

He looked at her, and smiled, "not tonight Ino, someone else is going to have to drive you home, I'm already taking care of one drunk girl over here, " he said, referring to Sakura.

Ino frowned, "Shikamaru," Sasuke said as he pointed to Ino "Take her home will you. I have to drive Sakura home."

Sasuke – the man who never cared about who liked who, or really helping a 'bro' out, made Shikamaru's day. He had liked Ino for a long while and finally he got a chance to talk to her a bit more than usual. He smiled in response and nodded his head. "No problem, come on Ino." Shikamaru said.  
Ino pouted but grabbed on to Shikamaru, not being able to walk properly. Her balance all distorted. She was pretty drunk to say the least.

Sasuke, who only had 3 drinks in the 5 hours they were there, was perfectly fine to drive. (in case you though I'd let Sasuke be irresponsible)

"You've always driven Ino home?" Sakura questioned. He looked at her, "yeah, pretty much – she always gets so drunk at these outings, and somehow gets in my car and falls asleep." He cursed how she always found a way to unlock his car.

She laughed at Ino's antics, because Sasuke was so puzzled as to why she did that.  
"You realizes she liked you right?" she chuckled. Seeing how naïve Sasuke was, and how he just wanted to be responsible made all her jealousy immediately disappears. Sasuke wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her, and definitely not on purpose.

He looked at her, and frowned "You're crazy." He was silent for a moment, "fuck –it all makes sense now…"

Sakura could only laugh, had he really been that dense to not realize when a girl had been obviously hitting on him.

"I just figured she was always that flirty with everyone."

"She is, she just was a little more with you."

"Well, that doesn't matter."  
"How come it doesn't matter?" she asked curiously.

He smirked at her, as he they both got into the car. "Need I remind you, right here and right now?"

"I _really don't_ get what you are saying Sasuke." She smiled, "Please do remind me."

He pushed his seat back, and instructed her to sit on top of him.


End file.
